A SpringHeel Christmas
by Sijach
Summary: Probably a one off. I miss Jack so he comes back and runs into possessed Tanith. Might lead into Tanith being helped. Mortal Coil spoilers.


**Up on the Roof Top**

Springheeled Jack was crouched on a low roof, looking over the lovely town of London. People scampered about in the snow, running for shop to shop, bundled up against the cold. Jack smiled to himself. He loved the holiday season, it was Christmas Eve. All the people out late, getting last minute gifts. It was his kind of time. He finally got to have a little fun.

With a single bound Jack landed lightly onto the snow covered street below. He adjusted his top hat, straightening his coat, and made his way down the street. Whistling the tune to Jolly Old St. Nicolas.

He combed the streets for someone to kill but everyone seemed to stay in groups. The one terrible thing about the holidays: no one was ever alone. He sighed, disappointed with the nights turn out when he heard talking up ahead. Those voices were so familiar: a young woman with a British accent and some ridiculous American man.

He quickened his pace, a small smile reaching his lips. This would be interesting. Jack turned the corner and finally saw the two. Tanith Low, a tall girl with blond hair, and wearing lots of leather. Billy-Ray Sanguine stood across from her, his empty sockets covered by dark sunglasses. Jack's enemies. Well, two of them, about to beat each other up. He was slightly disappointed that he wouldn't get the pleasure of killing both of them, but he would still get to enjoy the screaming.

"Why can't I drive?" Sanguine asked, a rather hurt look on his face.

"It's my motorcycle. I drive it." Tanith replied, her hands on her hips.

"You don't trust me?"

"Not with my bike."

"But you said you trusted me with your life."

"Exactly my life. Not my bike's."

"But I look stupid riding behind you."

"And I would look stupid riding being you."

"Aw, come on Honey." Sanguine said sweetly, wrapping an arm around her waist to grab the keys hanging from her belt. "One time?"

Jack was thoroughly disturbed. This wasn't what he or anyone else liked to call enjoyable. It was a nightmare come to life. His two enemies were now… He couldn't even bring himself to say the word.

"No." Tanith said, snatching his hand and sliding it away from her keys.

Jack had seen enough, in a scenario like this it was best if he just kept walking. He was about to turn around when he saw it. Jackpot. A young man was walking down the streets, alone. He seemed frantic, last minute Christmas shopping likely.

Jack grinned widely, showing his sharp teeth. He glanced over to his enemies who were still arguing over who got to drive, most of which involved Tanith jumping away from Sanguine with the keys in hand. There was something different about Tanith, he couldn't put a finger on it but he didn't want to stick around to find out.

Yet again Jack adjusted his top hat, pulling it lower over his face. He stuck his hands in his pockets and started walking, keeping his head down. All he had to do was get to the other side of the street and not act frigh-disturbed.

He started walking, trying not to make a noise, just act normal. The hair on the back of his neck rose as he walked by the two. He could see the motorcycle out of the corner of his eye, he was almost in the clear when he felt a razor blade against his neck.

"What're you doing 'round here froggy?" Sanguine asked, there was the sound of metal against leather of Tanith freed her sword of its sheath.

"Last I hear of you the British Sanctuary had you locked up." Tanith said coolly, a smirk spreading across her face.

Jack could see it now, the black lips and dark veins. Tanith had a remnant inside her. He couldn't help but grin at the thought. Tanith the great do-gooder was now possessed by an evil spirit and hanging around with a psychopath, but that was beside the point.

"Well Tanith, Sanguine, it's been lovely seeing you again but if you wouldn't mind I have to go. Things to do, people to kill, well mostly people to kill." He said with a wide smile, clapping his hands together and taking a slow step back.

Sanguine and Tanith took a slow step forward. "You see. You've gotten yourself into a little mix up: there are a couple people out there looking for me and Tanith. Now that you know where we are you can't be trusted to not give us up." He explained advancing on jumping man as he back away. "Besides I just find you annoying."

Jack went pale, well paler. He could jump but Tanith would be after him in a moment. Even so, if he stayed here he would be dead in a moment. He opened his mouth as though he was going to say something then bolted.

He could hear Sanguine curse but he was more worried as Tanith's footfalls started up behind him. He risked a glance behind him to see how far off they were. Tanith was behind, with Sanguine close in toe. They were far but not far enough.

Jack grabbed onto a lamppost as he went by and swung himself around the corner. He put a hand to his top hat, making sure it remained in place. He thanked his lucky stars the two were adepts and couldn't throw things at him like Pleasant and Cain. He ducked into one of the alleys, not even sure where he was anymore, just trying to keep his life for a little longer. He twisted back out into the main street and looked around him to see Tanith appearing from the alley only about twenty feet behind him. But as Jack turned again he ran right into someone, falling back onto the pavement.

He looked up to see a burly man with black hair glaring down at him. Frightening Jones, an elder in the British Sanctuary. Jack gave him an innocent smile, looking back over his shoulder, Tanith and Sanguine would be here any moment now, but no one was there. He looked back to Frightening and his smile weakened by the look on the big man's face.

"May I ask what you are doing out of Sanctuary prison?" The man asked, looming over Jack with a rather cross expression on his face.

"That's a lovely question, but I'm afraid I'm in no mood for chit-chat." Jack said casually, trying to get back to his feet only to have another sword pointed at his throat. He sat back down on the cold, snowy street, giving the man a puzzled expression.

"I'd love to offer you an escort back."

"Oh Frightening. That's a lovely invitation, but it's Christmas, the time of forgiveness."

"It's Christmas Eve."

Jack looked bewildered, but then gave a sigh. He kicked the man in the shin and with the slight falter of the man's sword hand he rolled to his feet. Jack ducked, Frightening sword whistling over his head and nearly clipping his top hat. He danced back another step as the sword came again. In the short seconds well Frightening was bringing his sword around for another blow Jack jumped, landing easily on the roof behind them.

Frightening watched as Jack tipped his hat to him. The man was shadowed by the light above, his sharp teeth gleaming as he grinned, the snow flurrying around him. "Maybe next year." He said in a joyful tone "But for now Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!" With that he went bounding over the roof tops.

Jack walked down the streets of Dublin, he had only been here once or twice before. Then it had either been being chased by Tanith or chasing her. He missed those days enough to bring them back. He through the quiet neighbourhood


End file.
